


Desde cuando

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nos pasamos largo tiempo buscando a la persona destinada a estar con nosotros, a la famosa media naranja. ¿Desde cuando habremos estado buscando hasta hallarla? ¿Y si no necesitáramos buscar porque la encontramos hace mucho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde cuando

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 14 de septiembre de 2014  
> Canción inspiradora: Desde cuando, cover Malú  
> Genre: Romance  
> Disclaimer: One Piece es mío tanto como Friends es de Oda. Por lo tanto, no me pertenece.

Es cuando dejas de buscar cuando aparece aquello que creías imposible de encontrar. En el momento que desistes, la vida te ofrece lo que pensabas jamás hallarías. Cuando sucede, te das cuenta que no puedes pretender ganar una carrera contra el destino, que lo que tenga que llegar, lo hará tarde o temprano.

No puedes elegir ni el lugar ni el momento donde encontrar a esa persona por la que todo el mundo sufre intentando encontrarla, reprochándole a la vida por qué tarda tanto en ponerla en su camino. Esa persona aparece cuando menos lo esperas, cuando menos deseas que lo hagas porque crees que nunca la encontrarás, quizás en el lugar menos apropiado y la circunstancia menos romántica que pudieras haber imaginado.

O también puede suceder que esa persona llevara largo tiempo dentro de tu vida sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Esperando a alguien que siempre estuvo contigo camuflado en la imagen del mejor amigo, compañero de pupitre o incluso tu peor enemigo. Sin pretenderlo, un día sucede algo que te hace verlo de la manera que el destino marcó acabarías haciéndolo, dándote cuenta que tu búsqueda acabó. No sería el final sino el comienzo de una gran historia luego de tantas viñetas en blanco y negro.

Puede pasar que una noche que todos duermen plácidamente en sus camas y ella, mujer a quien nunca hubieras creído posible era tu corazón quien buscaba, te acompañara en una de esas largas y aburridas noches en el puesto de vigía. Comentarios sin importancia, risas por alguna anécdota de hace relativamente poco tiempo…y, de repente, una mirada más intensa de lo normal, un silencio diferente al acostumbrado entre vosotros, una atmósfera distinta, más íntima, y un rápido palpitar del corazón sin saber en un primer momento por qué todo ha cambiado en cuestión de segundos.

Te fijas en detalles que antes tus ojos pasaron desapercibidos. Deseas apretar su mano fuerte para que nunca se vaya, incumplir tu tarea de vigilancia por estar demasiado ocupado en perderte en su mirada, abrazar su cuerpo para que no tenga miedo a volver a caer, besar sus labios y darte cuenta de que realmente nunca antes habías besado de veras, pedirle disculpas por haber tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir que llevabas mucho tiempo sin necesidad de buscar y que ya nunca más volverá a estar en soledad, no mientras tú estés ahí, toda una vida.

Las pequeñas olas impactan suavemente contra la madera del barco. Las estrellas pierden poco a poco la intensidad de su brillo por la aparición de un momento a otro del astro rey. La oscuridad da paso a la luz.

Al igual que tú. Ya la oscuridad no predomina en tu alma, filtros de luz empiezan a asomar.

Y cuando quieres darte cuenta, te encuentras rodeando su cuerpo desnudo, besando sus cálidos labios, acariciando su cabello, pasando tus manos y otra vez por cada rincón que la falta de ropa deja al descubierto, estudiando su cuerpo como si fueras un escultor y necesitaras recordar cada detalle para esculpirlo.

Susurras su nombre.  _Robin._ Ella susurra el tuyo.  _Zoro._ Piensas lo hermoso que suena tu nombre dicho por ella. Das gracias al destino y vuelves a besarla, sin pensar en nada más que tu cuerpo sobre el suyo, desechando de tu mente todo aquello que no tenga que ver con ella o tu amor.

_Desde cuando te estaré esperando, desde cuando estoy buscando tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando. Te he buscado en un millón de auroras y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes. Y me he dado cuenta ahora._


End file.
